<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're A Good Nurse by alby_mangroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606497">You're A Good Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves'>alby_mangroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, I'll take 10 murder mysteries starring Detective Blanc and his grizzled face thanks, Illustration, Portrait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Detective Benoit Blanc for Spacecadet72</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're A Good Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts">Spacecadet72</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <a href="https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/615160766904041472/detective-benoit-blanc-for-bearholdingashark">Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>